Day of the Dead
by Kariko Emma
Summary: A Babylon 5 legend into Naruto. The title speaks for itself; set a few years before Naruto is genin. So. Who would they see?
1. Dear Konoha

**Day of the Dead**

**Summary**: A Babylon 5 legend into Naruto. The title speaks for itself; set a few years before Naruto is genin. So. Who would they see?  
**Author's Note:** Kurégakuré, or the village hidden in darkness is of my own device; I'll write for it sporadically. (I don't watch the filler, so if something like that was already conceived…I'm sorry, and call this my own spin on it.)  
**Dedication:** Babylon 5: **JMS**! (Yay, go Lost Tales!)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto (or anything in B5), probably because I am so un-cool! (But I guess I do own Kurégakuré. So yay.)  
**Genre**: Um, General—and a little back-from-the-dead humor. **: )**

**-**

**-**

* * *

1. **Dear Konoha**

* * *

-

-

It was a perfectly perfect, great, ordinary day in Konoha. Naruto was off being a trouble-making idiot, Sakura was doing what her parents told her, Sasuke was sulking, and Kakashi was being Kakashi lazily under a tree, for once, not really doing much of anything at all. Everything for the day was normal and great, really really spectaculary fine and dandy… And yet…something extraordinary was taking place.

Sandaimé thought it a most unusual request, perhaps the most unusual of his entire time as hokagé. His first question was immediately why these people didn't contact the real ruling forces of the land of fire. Surely the daimyo-ra, nobles, and lords had the entire ruling rights of this…request as the strange and quite insane one that it was.

However, still bowed in respect, the man said he had already tried and failed.

Sandaimé blinked, puffing out hazy smoke. "Such an…unusual request, I do not think I blame them."

The man gulped and raised his head. He pushed dark sunglasses up his nose, covering grey, curious eyes. "Please, Hokagé-sama, if I may…?"

The hokagé nodded calmly, feeling stares from two jounin positioned on either side of him. They probably thought he'd gone as crazy as the request for not simply dismissing the man.

The man cleared his throat. Between the lines he showed a jittery haste to the old hokagé, as if his life depended upon the deal. "Yes, I do know there are not many of us passing through Konoha," he began. "But we only wish to buy…Konoha for just tonight until sunrise." The man paused, probably expecting the Sandaimé to start the rejection. When the old hokagé did not, the man took the smallest step forward. The bright sun through the windows made his skin look perfectly white, yet did not do much for his sandy-frizzed hair underneath a dark blue bandana bearing a plate with a symbol of darkness.

The jounin on Sandaimé's right could have sworn he was looking at an indoor version of Ebisu-sensei.

"As you know, our visitation ends in a few days, and on behalf of Kurégakuré, the fellow nobles and myself have enjoyed this…experience and of course the new treatise, but this festival is simply something that cannot be missed."

_He's a weird lap-dog, throw him out!_

Sandaimé felt the looks were probably saying that right about now. So, he shrugged smally, "Suppose I agree in letting you buy this district only, would you and your nobles consent to that?"

The man nearly stopped breathing in sheer delight. "Oh—yes! That would be considered satisfactory!"

"Hokagé-sama…" the left jounin muttered.

Well the funny hokagé hat was down, so they couldn't very well see him faintly smiling, "Please reminded me again of this…festival, and why you chose not to disclose this information earlier."

The Kuré ninja bowed, apologizing. "We are very sorry, Hokagé-sama, but we were insisted by your lords themselves of prolonging our stay this long. As for our festival…" The man raised his head, with it, his blackglasses. "We call it the Day of the Dead. Once every few hundred years, a certain comet passes our sky and falls across our land. It is the Kurénai comet, or so we call it. Our day—your night—which is normally dark, is brightened by her light. It is a sacred time to pray to our ancestors and perform certain rituals and prayers. It only happens in our land of darkness—so you see we must buy Konoha so then it is ours, and then it is the land of darkness, so then we will not miss the scared day," He seemed finally breathe. "It _is_ our most sacred day!"

And now they were in unison…: "Hokagé-sama…"

The Kuré nin blinked, suddenly sagging. He raised his eyebrows, inwardly 'eep-ing'. Sandaimé did not speak, the two jounin thinking it not too utterly impossible he may have fallen asleep. So, the Kuré ninja drew himself in like a shy little Hyuuga the Sandaimé knew. The ninja spoke, "Your nobles did offer to rent land, but then it would not be ours. We must _buy_…" Yeah, stressing the 'buy' part.

Finally, a small puffy cloud blew out from somewhere under the hat. Sandaimé looked up. "When would you need this?"

"Um, tonight."

The pipe nearly dropped. The Sandaimé recovered sooner than the jounin beside him. "Tonight?"

"Yes, your night will begin our day—by sunrise it is all yours again."

"That's insane!"

"Hokagé-sama…!"

Sandaimé waved them off, his gaze fixed on the ninja—apparently the best negotiator Kurégakuré had to offer. "In this deal I would have to surrender all my ruling rights…?"

"Hokagé-sama, you can't be serious!"

The Kuré ninja spoke honestly. "Hokagé-sama, if anything…militarily dire should happen, I, Sakaki Tohinaké, promise you personally, along with the nobles I serve that your normal jurisdiction will be returned to you."

The jounin were in disbelief, mortally anguished over such sheer, unfiltered insanity.

Sandaimé agreed.

You should have seen the two jounin. Oh and after their shift ended, soon every jounin and even quite a few chuunin knew of the backhand deal with the land of darkness.

The district that had been decided upon did not include Naruto's apartment or even Sasuke's, or Sakura's house, or even most of Konoha-everyday. It did include Kakashi's place and Asuma's, wherever the hell Genma lived, and the bar Ibiki and Gai would be at that night—because some things are just funny like that. The people from the land of darkness were staying at the heart of it all, aptly enough. Together they bought out some special-looking flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, very bright yellow ones, and soon they had they looking like they were fished out of a week-old trash can. One had to wonder why they didn't go ahead and say "Boo" when they offered you one…at least that's what Shiranui Genma wondered.

The people, a group of about twenty, including ninja, also bought out some bright-looking, colorful candies which they decorated with a unique baking juutsu—yes you read that right—and painted tiny skulls on them. Genma also wondered aloud, with colorful metaphors—

Sarutobi Asuma elbowed him and said a thank you as he accepted a particularly grotesque-looking one. They walked away dazed and confused. Then Genma said, "You know this is kinda funny…"

"Genma, stop looking at me. I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

"Suuuuuure you didn't," Genma grinned, the senbon off to one side. "'Next thing you'll be tellin' me is that it doesn't run in the family."

"And that's when I stabbed him, your Honor…" muttered Asuma.

"You know in retrospect," started Genma again. "This could be a really interesting thing."

Asuma said nothing—he wondered if it really would be.

-

-

-

-


	2. The Dead Walk Tonight

**Day of the Dead**

**Author's Note: **Gotta love suspense, right? Please enjoy! (And review! **: )**

-

-

* * *

2. **The Dead Walk Tonight**

* * *

-

-

Maito Gai was a little curious…he was given curious things. A flower, now said to "perfectly" resemble a pretty Kuré star-dust lily, and a few pieces of decored candy—and, if you did not want to eat them, they made lovely decoration.

The very manly jounin came to understand the dead would walk tonight, for it would be a very, very special day back over in the land of darkness. A special comet by Yuuhi Kurenai's own name races across their sky and brightens it as it falls back over the horizon only once every few hundred years…You with them Gai? Huh? _Huh?!_ Got all that? _Well?!_

Gai walked away from it all having a minor headache which prompted his decision to go to a very nice bar later. And, as the afternoon went on, all the people who knew, in and out of the district, grew in anticipation partnered with good-old skepticism. For tonight, a tiny piece of Konoha was host to the Day of the Dead.

"You have such a lovely name," Tohinaké announced to her as he offered her a flower. He now wore a black cloak. Hesitantly, Kurenai accepted it. Beside her, holding her own "flower", Mitarashi Anko was amused.

"Who would you want to see?" he asked to Kurenai.

"You mean…if someone came back from the dead?"

"Of course."

"I…don't know. I don't live in this district anyway."

Tohinaké frowned, finding it ironic that the girl whose very name signaled light would sleep alone in darkness.

Anko spoke up. "D'you think you can arrange for me to see our Yondaime?"

Kurenai looked at Anko, surprised.

Tohinaké raised a hand, pointing up to the sky. "We each see strange things; it's written in the stars. Each of us can raise a ghost—or worse…"

Anko cocked her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"As a child, I heard many strange things."

"As a child, were you by chance dropped on the—"

Kurenai jabbed—no chakra involved—Anko with her elbow, smiled, and said they really must be going.

_They say the dead walk tonight._

"Mom! But those guys WRECKED all our FLOWERS!"

"Ino, this is just their festival. People celebrate things in different ways…It's a fact of life."

Yamanaka Ino pouted at her mom's face she couldn't see. "Is it true they're trying to take over Konoha?"

Mrs. Yamanaka got up from her work, removing dead blooms, and put her hands on her hips, looking at her daughter sternly. "Now Ino, that is utterly ridiculous."

"But—!"

"Now go and dump that bag, and then you may go and play with your friends."

_They say visitors come from beyond the veil._

It is the oldest, most scared, sacrosanct festival under harvest stars. The brightest of them all, coming for them tonight back over in Kurégakuré. A comet…Kurénai. Such a lovely name. Such beautiful darkness, such beautiful new light. It is a time of reflection, a time of remembrance, a time of strange things…

In a bar, in the district, Morino Ibiki awaited dusk…

"Happy Day of the Dead!"

"Happy Day of the Dead!"

But by dinner time, with only a few more hours to go, the group from Kurégakuré were all gathered at where they were staying. A few were walking around the facility, singing out-of-tongue foreign chants, all in black robes; some were writing and preparing big scrolls, some meditating, some praying. Lost to their festival, they were happy to be there. At sunset they owned the place…and Kurénai would be there, to take them away…

Jounin couldn't keep themselves from each other; every conversation was a new forum to talk about what might happen and who they'd like to see. Most were just wondering, and some were complaining they lived in the district and made vows not to sleep there tonight, and others were dead-set curious to see what would occur. A good mystery like that made children of them all…except a few people, as always.

As it turned out, quite a few refused to sleep in their homes, and after dinner, spent time elsewhere, some getting drunk in bars, proclaiming loud opinions and such...awaiting…And to the rest, the sun was going down.

They say the dead walk tonight.

Kurenai stayed at Anko's house for a while, but left just before sundown. Anko told her that if she saw anyone, she'd say "hi" for her. And Yuuhi Kurenai knew she would. The violet-haired kunoichi went on to polishing some worn kunai blades, snacking on her favorite dumplings.

Genma said goodbye to Asuma, saying he'd try and find their favorite copy ninja before heading home. Asuma nodded and waved, and then turned back to a little Konohamaru who had interrupted him. The young boy started whining, "What's goin' on? I can't find grandpa to fight him. I can't even go—"

Asuma closed the door.

"—to the house, and who are those funny people? Are they ninja? Oh! Did you get a candy? They don't taste very good…"

This was going to be a long night, indeed, Asuma mused. He lit a new cigarette, listening, smiling.

Genma was excited.

However, he searched high and low for that elusive copy ninja enough times already—each time with little luck. Just how hard was it to find that guy when you wanted to?! And of course—_especially_ on a precarious occasion like this. So, soon enough, Genma stopped looking.

The sun was about to go down.

Genma stood on a tree branch and looked through the leaves to see the scattering commence. Over Konoha, yellow-red brightness fled…

Night was finally here.

"Genma..?"

He fell out of the tree. Locking the senbon between his teeth he looked up and stared. "Kakashi! What the hell! What was that for?!" Genma rose up slowly. "I've been looking for you!"

"A fine job you did, too."

Genma gave him a look…which wasn't worth much since he mouth curved into a wide grin.

Happening to be outside the district, Sandaimé was there standing atop the stone-carved faces of the mountain. Promptly, he received the news.

"Hokagé-sama!" called a ninja who suddenly appeared. "The district—the place has been…Well, it's not accessible!"

Sandaimé blinked, lowering his pipe.

More ninja appeared behind the first.

"Hokagé-sama!" began one of them, pointing, "Look behind you, you will see it."

Sandaimé turned around from the forming party and slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. Ahead of him, some distance away, there was a soft, wavy-red aura engulfing a small, slightly-jagged vertical rectangle. At least, that's how it seemed—and looked, atop the four faces.

Another ninja spoke up. "Hokagé-sama, we are not able to enter it to speak with those Kuré people. It's like…It's almost like it's not even there."

You totally biffed it Sandaime. Yeah, that's right: biffed.

"So what the heck you been up to?" continued Genma, both of them, unaware. "It's the Day of the Dead you know."

"So I've heard," said Kakashi.

_You. Totally._ Biffed it.

Mitarashi Anko had company.

-

-

-

-


	3. For Mitarashi Anko

**Day of the Dead**

**Author's Note:** I fully credit 'Swimmy-chan' to Chevira Lowe and Kimi no Vanilla. I only wanted to tribute that to them—for they are two far more amazing writers. Other than that, please enjoy this next installment!

-

-

* * *

3. **For Mitarashi Anko  
**

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

From her dumplings, a very precise hidden-leaf symbol appeared on a small piece of cardboard leaning against an opposite wall. She was paying no mind really to much of anything except for what she was doing. The kunoichi noticed the darkness and decided eventually she'd go outside and investigate or something.

Then, quite suddenly, there was a huge crash coming from her entrance way.

Anko instantly felt her heart rate pick up.

Her house was small and simple. She was in her square, rather cluttered living room when it'd happened. It went like this: An entryway, small, equally cluttered that was separated from the living room by a wooden partition-like wall. There was a step-up to where she was, and a rectangular cut-out in the wall to see her visitors. Through the half-closed curtain, however, she couldn't tell who it was at first. Anko drew several kunai in each hand, and rose and slowly advanced a few steps. She squinted at the small thing that was moving.

Suddenly, Yondaime raised his head and looked at her in a funny lean. "Hi there!" he waved.

Mitarashi Anko fainted.

Namikaze Minato, Konoha's own fourth hokage, sagged, "Oh dear—This'll look bad on my post-death records…" he said, lightly sarcastic. He went back to fixing whatever it was he tripped on. He muttered, "I could have at least appeared somewhere where I wouldn't trip on something…so strange…"

Yondaime dusted off his pants, taking an interest in being alive again. There was no doubt about it as he felt his heart beat, he was very much breathing, walking, talking, and that constituted the most alive feeling he'd ever felt since he, well, died. His clothes still fit, including the yondaime-hokagé shiro cloak he'd worn frequently as hokage. He walked through the open doorway.

The first thing he noticed, besides Anko, was her perfect hidden-leaf symbol in the cardboard.

--

Maito Gai was ready to go home even though he didn't act like it. He watched Ibiki with a drunken-interest, wondering how he was still there, just sitting up at the bar. The very manly jounin looked on some yards away as three new people entered the bar.

After a moment, he saw one go straight for Morino Ibiki, one went to some other jounin Gai had previously recognized, and one went for him, carrying something round and peculiar beside him. Gai blinked as the stranger stopped at his table. It was either Gai's imagination, or the man was holding a fish bowl with an actual live fish swimming around in there. "C-can I help you?" Gai asked.

"Are you…Maito Gai?"

"Um, yes, so I'm told…"

"Here," he put the fishbowl on the table and walked away to someone else at the bar.

"Hey—!" Gai said. Then he looked at the fish. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a fish," it said.

And it was either Gai's imagination, or the fish just said it was a fish. Gai cocked his head, completely and unabashedly confused when he remembered Ibiki. So, the very manly jounin looked behind him and saw Konoha's head interrogator apparently gaping and speechless as he stared at a woman who walked in only a minute before.

Swimmy-chan swum.

--

Yuuhi Kurenai was worried about Anko. The red-waved aura swirled before her, as if trying to mirror the color of her eyes. It was too pale; failing in the intensity. She sighed, trying to figure this out. Nothing was able to penetrate it; everything, from a rock to an idiot got bounced back from the aura almost like a trampoline that acted as a full-blown shield. Some ninja had begun some ninjuutsu on it, but as far as she knew, no one was having any luck. The kunoichi looked on inside the district, and wondered if Anko had said "hi" yet…

Mitarashi Anko was waking up. She felt the kunai were still in her hands, so she rose up and saw—oh skip that! He was sitting on her floor, looking at some papers. "Oh—!"

She pointed the blades at him threateningly. "WHO ARE YOU, PERSON? REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Yondaime frowned, composing himself, staying still as to not aggravate her further. "I'm, um, here, me. I am Namikaze Minato, and you're a Mitarashi? I saw it on a plaque as I—"

Anko was feeling the shivers of talking to someone who looked just like him—or perhaps an actual ghost…? "Who. Are. You. Now." she demanded.

He smiled, smally, "Um, I guess a 'Happy Day of the Dead' is in order. I only wish I had longer time to spend. It's so strange…"

"AHH! Answer me, would you! Wait," Anko looked around as if she were sensing others around her. "Hmph," Anko locked her gaze on the man, entwining her hands. "Ka, release!"

Nothing happened.

"I'm here. I guess it's hard to believe, but it's me," said Yondaime quietly. He signed, once again thinking it was so strange. He unconsciously looked at himself again.

"Oh—my God…" Anko wondered. "Is…this true? Is this…possible? …Seriously?" She lowered the kunai.

Yondaime smiled. "Yeah…you mind introducing yourself?"

"I'm—well I'm Anko."

"Thought it was so. I knew quite a few Mitarashi's—good ninja, all of them—and you're certainly no exception."

She blushed. "But…um…" She blinked. "Why are you here, of all places? I mean—shouldn't you be with Sandaimé-hokage or something?"

Minato shrugged. "Doesn't work that way—I mean, he's outside the area anyway," he paused. "Please, sit down," he said. "Though—I suppose this _is_ your house and you can do what you please." He smiled apologetically.

Slowly, Mitarashi Anko did so. Was there a way to tell? Could she be sure? Everything kept telling her, this was him—and hell, she had no idea how cute he was in person. Considering her age when it all happened, she couldn't help but stare in wonder at a man who looked the same way she as remembered—all that and the cute part. (Dead people don't age, do they?)

"Oh…!" she remembered. "You may not know her, but Kurenai says 'hi'."

Yondaime Hokage smiled.

To say the least, it turned out to be a very interesting night.

**-**

-

-

**-**


	4. For Morino Ibiki and a Gai

**Day of the Dead**

**Author's Note:** Talking to a fish would be fun, actually...maybe sorta...lol. I hope you enjoy this next (potentially crazy) chapter.

-

-

* * *

4. **For Morino Ibiki and a Gai**

* * *

**-**

**-**

Maito Gai shook his head at every interval, hoping to shake out the insanity that moved into his brain:

It was a fish…a fishy fish fish.

And while Gai was dealing with the concept of this, Morino Ibiki was still in enough shock to jumpstart a battery.

The woman smiled; she ordered some small drink from the bartender that chose not to look at her as funny.

Morino Ibiki had a special mantra to his profession: Trust Ibiki, trust yourself, and anybody else, interrogate 'em. He wasn't sure if this was one of those times considering what day they told him it was tonight.

"Morino Ibiki, correct?" she asked. And when he didn't answer, she continued. "I can hardly believe it—you were so short, and now look at you."

So while Morino Ibiki was having trouble with the laws of nature, the woman's drink arrived and she smiled. "I hope this still doesn't taste like crap," she said, within ear-shot of the bartender who promptly growled something.

Finally, Morino Ibiki said the only thing he could, "I don't believe we've met."

She grinned. "Want to try it again?"

He nodded. "Morino Ibiki."

"Uzumaki Kushina. Please to meet you, Ibiki."

--

"Well? Haven't you ever seen a dead fish before?" it asked.

Maito Gai shook his head—"Not one that talked."

"But…you have seen a dead fish before."

"Uh…yes…" said Gai. "But you're twisting the words—And stop swimming so fast, I can't keep up."

"Oh, sorry—I guess it's a fish thing."

"I guess so."

…

"Well my name is Swimmy-chan, who the hell are you?"

"Maito Gai—Handsome blue devil of Konoha at your service."

"What's your service?"

"My service?"

"Yeah—what do you offer?"

"Um………………" Maito Gai never really thought of that. "Rescuing people…I guess."

"Heroism?"

"I guess so."

"Over-rated."

Gai cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

"I saw too many people like that—thank god I was only a medic fish."

"A…'medic fish'?"

"Yeah—I've died over a hundred times."

"Really? That's fascinating."

"It is, isn't it?"

It certainly was. Here Maito Gai was, talking to a fish that seemed to be well versed in the art of conversation. Sure, while Anko was busy laughing with Yondaime looking at home-made scrapbooks and a couple of photo albums, here Gai is, talking to a fish, a fish of all living—_er_, dead things. What in the hell day was this? Oh yes, yes that's right, it's called the Day of the Dead, as if that was supposed to make it any more believable.

--

"So who were you expecting, Ibiki—the pope?"

It wasn't often Morino Ibiki was shocked enough to be unable to even speak, but the girl—this woman had that talent, alive or deceased. "I—uh, I wasn't expecting anyone."

She grinned. "Come now Ibiki, you're far too modest. I know you've been watching them."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said. Briefly, she looked around the bar. "It's been such a long time."

This confirmed it for him, but he was still in the least bit skeptical. "May I ask…May I ask why you're _here_, of all places?" he spoke quietly.

She smiled, but in a sad way. "I don't know," she said. "Interesting, isn't it? –Very strange indeed," she swirled around the small cup in an idle manner. She suddenly grinned. "People might think we're a couple or something."

It was then Morino Ibiki finally glanced behind him to make sure there wasn't a gaping audience. He might have started to blush or something. However, everyone else in the establishment were doing what they'd come there to do: drink alcohol and talk to people, none of whom interested in a red haired girl and Konoha's top interrogator. He turned back, "No—I don't think so," he said firmly.

"Still it might be fun to role-play while we discuss other things…"

"Such as?"

She looked at him seriously, wanting so dearly to smile.

--

"You must have a lot of arcane knowledge, Swimmy-chan."

"Nope, none at all. Everything I had I was born with."

"Even those fins?"

"Yes, like them?"

"They're very colorful."

"I always hated the way little kids pulled at them."

"Oh," said Gai. "I had no idea."

…

"I'm sorry, Swimmy-chan."

"For what?"

"Nothing—nothing," Gai shook it off. He took a drink and wondered what time it was. He could only imagine what the rest of the village was seeing. He knew, though, his guest had to have been the smallest one. Not to mention having died the most times already.

They did say the dead walk tonight; Morino Ibiki and Maito Gai didn't argue.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *


	5. For Sarutobi Asuma

**Day of the Dead**

**Author's Note: **Asuma, go ahead, have the whole chapter to yourself...and your visitor. **: )  
**It may seem odd, but I confess only person had come to mind concerning Asuma.

**-**

**-**

* * *

5. **For Sarutobi Asuma**

**

* * *

**

-

-

Konohamaru was fast sleeping like a little child does, stretched out peacefully; his long scarf just grazing the top fuzz of the carpet, drooling on his uncle's couch.

Asuma was sitting cross-legged, thinking he should probably get him home, though not thrilled with the idea being so late—and it was at that point he'd heard the footsteps behind him. They stopped—or rather he stopped, and a shadow appeared beside him. From the size, he wasn't sure what he was dealing with. If hadn't kept seeing Konohamaru from the corner of his eye, he would have guessed the little Sarutobi was playing a joke on him.

However, this was certainly no joke.

"…Is your name Sarutobi Asuma?" It was a girl's voice—no less, quieted, for the sleeping Konohamaru.

Asuma rose, ready if he should be attacked; he turned around…

and Rin smiled.

Asuma blinked. He didn't recognize her. "I'm sorry…" How the blazing _hell_—"How did you get in here?"

"I…used the door," blinked Rin, pointing in the obvious behind her.

Even though he didn't sense any immediate danger, Asuma still proceed cautiously with his new visitor. "Do I…know you?"

"Knew? Maybe. Remember? Probably not," she said quietly. "Perhaps…" Rin looked up at him. "We could talk…?"

Asuma furrowed his brow, ok, so she looked like she was in her teens, and totally harmless—so what nagged at him? It's not like he's going to get mugged by a...fourteen year-old girl, right? The jounin walked towards her, then, after a pause, nodded, and led her into the kitchen.

Rin looked around at the wooden cabinets, staring with interest at someplace she'd never been before. She knew Asuma took the same interest in seeing someone he'd never met before. "I'm sorry…" he said, "But I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh—I'm sorry. My name is Rin," she smiled. "…Ring a bell?"

"No—not right now…" How could put this… "Are you here to tell me you're…you're—"

"Back from the dead?" she continued, deciding to lean on the counter. "Yes, but I'm no prophet or anything—I can't tell you the weather tomorrow or anything."

Asuma found a grin on his face. "And here I was having such high expectations."

"Delusions of grandeur…How can I ever make this up?" She played.

He chuckled, "It's all right." The more he thought about it, the more he knew he could remember her, if he tried hard enough. If Asuma could guess who she might have been associated with, he might be able to place her. A cute girl with violet stripes shouldn't be too far back in the memory, right?

She suddenly spoke, "To be honest, I do remember you."

Asuma cocked his head, astonished. "Really?" He smiled. "As what, the class clown?"

She laughed, "No—you were cute—and you still are, in a grown-up sort of way."

"So you came here to compliment me?" he meant it in a kidding way.

Again, she smiled. "No, no…I don't know why I'm here, actually."

"Well that makes two of us—especially considering we hardly know each other," he said.

"True—that's true," she said. "Were you…expecting anyone?"

"No—not at all," But after a moment, Asuma considered this. "Well…actually, ok," he admitted. "I wanted to see this fish from the academy. Swimmy-chan."

She smiled. "I had to start my training that way. I probably knew him."

"Then—you're a medic nin?"

"_Was_ a medic nin."

Asuma shrugged, folding his arms. "You're here right now, you might as well use present tense—there's nothing wrong with that."

There was something sad in her smile, "Not when I have to leave again."

Asuma looked at her, feeling sorry for her—what could possibly be the point of _that?_ Here they come strolling in through your house for one night, only to have to leave when their time limit is up. "Pretty sucky festival, if you ask me," he said grimly, resisting a temptation to light a cigarette.

She laughed. "It's ok…I guess…but, um…I guess would you do something for me then?"

"Um—oh, sure…like what?"

"A message, for someone—I think you know him."

A _him?_ So here we go. "Sure—what is it?"

"Please—just tell Kakashi I said hello."

Asuma gaped—and suddenly, he had an idea of who Kakashi might be with right now. "Yeah," the Sarutobi remembered to say. "I will."

They continued to talk until way past midnight.

Little Konohamaru slept soundly through the entirety.

-

-

-

-


	6. For Hayate and Genma

**Day of the Dead**

**Author's Note: **Wow, Konoha does have a lot of dead people; but I can't write them all...I can try though. Just one more person after this; I hope you found it remotely entertaining—all with the serious/amusing nature of it all.

**-**

**-**

* * *

6.** For Hayate and Genma**

* * *

-

-

In the district, Umino Iruka was working late at the academy for the tenth time that month. Now—banging noises were disturbing, but the ones where you didn't know the source of the sound were especially creepy. He'd finally had enough of it, and went to investigate it once again.

He kept thinking it was a closet. But where? There were plenty of janitorial closets, but when that creepy sound stops when you get there, it's pretty damn annoying. He'd checked several already on that floor, but to no avail…unless it was mop party-night going on, and no one had bothered to tell him.

Funny thing was, he'd always liked working at the academy because off-hours, it was one of the quietest places in Konoha. Not to mention his father had worked here off and on. Iruka wasn't one to think it was haunted or anything…But when you're alone and paranoid, it's kind of hard to believe that—especially when he'd heard a certain foreign festival was going on.

So finally, he went to check up and down the halls again—and this time, he heard something almost familiar…

"_GODDAMN DOOR…! Who the hell, why the hell, and go to hell you piece of crap!"_

Iruka finally knew it was coming from a classroom. He couldn't help but laugh. "I hear you!" he called. "I'm coming, I coming…" He had quite a witty way to start the conversation with the poor guy, but as he unlocked the door, he about had a heart attack of whom he saw behind it.

"Iruka! I knew it was you! Thank God you came along, son," his old man smiled.

--**  
**

Gekkou Hayate was patrolling the halls of the building the Kuré ninja were staying at. The (newly) special Konoha jounin had been attracted to the strange singing like he was attracted to menthol. So, he took up guard duty quite willingly, and quite interested in Konoha's strange guests. Most frequently, Hayate was not allowed to leave the hospital, let alone go on missions to such faraway places as a land of constant darkness. So naturally, he doesn't pass up opportunities like this—for that reason his favorite time of the year were the chuunin exams.

Before Hayate turned the corner of the rounded corridor, he stopped to look out a window that suspended a beautiful crescent moon. That was another thing he loved—the outdoors. Oh what fun he and Genma had, breaking out of hospital rooms with such devious devices as squeaky rubber mouses…

He coughed and smiled.

--

It was getting very late in Konoha.

Shiranui Genma eventually wandered home that night. He thought he would read another chapter or two in _Something Ninja This Way Comes_, and then go listen for the screams. Sure it sounded boring, but on a most curious night like this, he was simply curious. So, before he did anything, he said a little prayer.

--

Hayate decided to move on—after all, he did have work to do. So, as he walked on to turn the corner, he bumped into a very tall man. At first he thought it was a Kuré nin, so he started to apologize, but as he looked up, he thought he saw an hokage—and he thought he heard him speak to him in a low, and strong voice. "It's quite all right," The man saw the window. "A beautiful night, isn't it?"

Hayate coughed and stuttered. "Yes—yes it is," Why in the world did this man look so familiar…?

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" he asked.

"Gekkou—Hayate, sir," he said.

Shodai Hokage smiled.

--

Genma set down the book and grinned. He toyed with the thin senbon he had used as a bookmark. The moon must have been rising and watching the night go by; he got up and decided to see. But as he walked across the room, he was shocked to see someone else leaning over the window frame, gazing up at the stars. From the back, Genma could easily tell the man had shock white hair. "Kakashi—" but he stopped. Whoever it was, it was not Kakashi.

Nidaime Hokage turned around to say hello.

--

The meetings with the dead kept coming.

-

-

-

-


	7. For Hatake Kakashi

****

Day of the Dead

**Author's Note: **Yep. Saved Kakashi for last. (And by order of deathly elimination, you should have a guess... **: )**

**-**

**-**

* * *

7.** For Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

-

-

By the time Konoha's copy nin found his way back to his apartment, it was so late that his landlady and her postman were as silent as the grave—absolutely no pun intended.

He turned the key and just for paranoia's sake, listened for anything unusual. Upon nothing precarious, he closed the door quietly. The first thing he noticed was how incredibly bright the crescent moon was. It almost reminded him of a night years ago.

He put away the thought as he did the jounin vest.

--

It's fun to watch ninja try and break through a barrier that wasn't too inclined to dislodge itself from the space-time continuum any time soon. Suppressing a yawn, Yuuhi Kurenai watched the progress—or lack thereof. A squad of ANBU showed up on the south side, assisting the assorted group of chuunin and jounin. The red-eyed kunoichi did not recognize any of them—save one chuunin that she knew taught at the academy. She had to quietly laugh as he said another colorful metaphor at the wavy red blob with absolutely no intelligence whatsoever.

--

Kakashi was sleeping before he awoke. Ukki-kun had come to him in a dream to warn him of the apocalypse again. Well, ok, so it wasn't exactly that, but something must have nagged at him enough to demand, 'Up! Up with your soul!'. He didn't like answering the call of suspicion—there was too much innuendo involved and usually led to an assassination attempt or something. That was equally troublesome. He hadn't bothered to change into anything—he rose up one of those dark blue soldiers of the night. He adjusted the mask and took a kunai from desk without a sound. The mimicked silence surrounding him almost seemed forged. Kakashi still had some hope he'd find Pakkun scratching a window or something, wanting to come in from a long night.

--

It had become clear that the wavy red barrier was there to stay, Kurenai guessed at least until the sun rose. So, to avoid a sleepless night enduring failure and colorful metaphors (the breakfast of champions!), Kurenai called it a night and went to her home, regretting she hadn't stayed at Anko's just a little while longer…

She knew there probably wouldn't be a next year.

She had to smile—a terrible loss for Konoha, for sure.

--

His alarm clock had told him it was two-fifty-nine—one minute from the man's hour, or so it went. He listened as he walked silently; he knew the moonlight was beginning to fade. Quite an advantage for the little soldier. Ruefully, he thought back to all those suggestive promises made by a little something called the Day of the Dead. Kakashi held the kunai tighter to keep his hand from trembling. He balled the other in a fist of sweat.

It was ridiculous.

Because quite simply, it wasn't possible.

…Right?

He heart beat faster of it's own accord.

Hatake Kakashi finally made it to the doorway of the kitchen. He nearly stopped breathing as he saw the refrigerator door wide open, hiding a shadow. The soldier didn't know why he didn't raise the kunai right then and there. He saw the figure shift and straighten from the soft white light.

The kunai slipped, and Kakashi wondered why he was staring at a mirror reflection of himself.

--

Sandaimé Hokage was not happy, which was understandable. He knew, however, it would all be explained come morning, and come what may—that part troubling him the most—again, understandably. The little village of Konohagakuré had seen much, suffered much, endured, and lost much. For a lot of people, Death (with a capital 'd') was more than a word—it held all their beliefs and their memories. So, the old hokage would wait, come what may.

--

"Yo,"

He was incapable of speech.

His son looked a little different in his opinion. Especially about the eyes. "Hey, do you have any alcohol in here?"

It was a simple enough question, but Kakashi couldn't begin to give an answer.

Hatake Sakumo grinned as time passed. "Don't talk much, do you?" He closed the door and it took a moment for both of their eyes to adjust.

The little blue soldier stared at the most definitely general and inconclusive way that God ran the world.

The White Fang of Konoha had returned.

…The first thing he did? Why, rummage through his son's refrigerator, of course! Hey, it was there—why not take a peek?

_Where was that kunai?_ Oh—right, it was on the floor. All the way down on the floor...and that was a long ways down.

Kakashi knew he kept the windows locked at night. He saw the door, in the distance, untouched. This wasn't possible; this_ couldn't_ be possible…right…? But Kakashi knew he had neither the strength nor the will to prove any of it wrong. What—what was it again? The Day of the Dead—that's it. His heart was still pounding—probably with such volume anyone could hear. Anyone—of all people. Not Obito, not Rin, not sensei; it was his father, of all people.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to look in the light or shiny objects like the chrome on the sink. "I…I'm sorry," he apologized; maybe for the absence of sake, and maybe for himself.

"Are you…crying?"

"No,"

"…I'm so sorry."

Hatake Sakumo walked up to his son and smiled: "Come now; I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

-

-

-

-


	8. The Aftermath

**Day of the Dead**

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the closing, so a big big thank you to anyone who made it this far. **: )**

My life closed twice before its' close—  
It yet remains to see  
If Immortalitly unveil  
A third event to me.  
So huge, so hopless to conceive  
As these that twice befell.  
Parting is all we know of heaven, and all we need of hell.  
**-Miss Emily Dickinson**, whom Dodger quoted.

**-**

* * *

8. **The Aftermath**

* * *

-

-

"Oh—Hello, Gai," said Asuma.

"Hi…" he said through the fog of pain in his head. Gai staggered into the booth and took a seat beside the Sarutobi. The manly jounin noticed Kakashi with—no doubt—the exact expression he wore last night: unfiltered confusion—only Kakashi knew better to hide behind a mask…

"G-Gai…?" There was an empty shot of sake beneath the copy nin. He started counting. "Why are there…four of you…?"

Maito Gai looked at Asuma.

Asuma looked at Gai.

Kakashi stared at the table.

"There you are,"

Asuma instantly recognized the feminine voice. "Oh—Hi, Kurenai."

"Hello," she said. "So…does anyone know what the hell happened last night? Anko told me something…well, nothing short of amazing."

"Uh, yeah," blurted Gai. He was gesturing for Kurenai to sit down, but Asuma nudged him. "Oh," Gai said again. He let the beautiful chuunin kunoichi take his seat instead and Gai sat next to their possibly drunken copy nin.

"Kurenai," started Asuma. "It was…weird."

"That's what everyone keeps saying! So…?!" she prompted.

Hatake Kakashi, however, still had other things on his mind as he started counting Kurenai.

Kurenai blinked—never before witnessing Kakashi act like this—and promptly, she looked at Asuma.

Forgivingly, Asuma looked at Kurenai.

Gai looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the table.

"I—um," started Gai. "I saw a fish."

Asuma blinked. "A fish?"

"Yeah, a fish."

"Asuma," said Kurenai. "Did you see…anything?"

"Well…" said the Sarutobi, fidgeting with his cigarette, keeping an eye on Kakashi. "Yeah…"

"Are we…" voiced Gai, still just trying to hold his head up. "Do you think we're supposed to be talking about this?"

Asuma finally smirked. "Probably not," he said, deciding to grab a new cigarette from his pocket. He lit it, watching Kakashi continue to watch the table.

"Hey all!" greeted Anko.

"Anko!" Kurenai moved down, bumping Asuma. He snuffed out the flame on the lighter and practically glued himself to the wall for the girls.

"Gai," said Kurenai. "Please—tell her what you saw."

The manly jounin found a smile. "I saw a fish."

Anko grinned. "A fish?"

"Yes," said Gai. "It talked to me for a while last night."

"Well…no offense to you, Gai, but I think I've got you beat."

"You saw someone?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah. I saw someone all right. And why he appeared to me, I still don't know. Hell—I know you won't believe me even if I told you."

"Well," shrugged Asuma, seeing Kurenai smile, "try us."

"Ok…you asked for it…It was…" Anko quietly spoke the name.

"_WHAT?!_" Asuma and Gai nearly yelled.

Anko smiled, as did Kurenai.

Kakashi stared at Anko.

"Are you…holy shit!" gritted Asuma in disbelief. "Y-you _saw_ him?"

"I saw him, I talked to him; it was a full-fledged conversation if I didn't know any better."

"Did you talk to Sandaimé about it?" asked Gai.

"Yeah—I was just there as a matter of fact. He told me not to tell," grinned Anko.

Asuma laughed. "Don't worry—we're not telling."

Full well noticing Kakashi was still looking on in such an interest as if to say, 'Zomg, really?', Anko studied him. "So, Kakashi, did you see anyone?"

It was as if he woke up from a reverie. He leaned back and directed his speech at the Anko that looked the least fuzzy. "Yeah—I did."

Everyone else was curious, to say the least; even Asuma couldn't stop watching him. Anko continued with the question everyone wanted to ask. "So, who was it?"

"Well…" They waited. He continued. "Unlike you…I'm not as inclined to divulge state secrets…Sorry."

Mitarashi Anko only grinned.

Gai looked at Asuma, in sober, jealous shock.

Asuma blinked and looked at Gai.

Kurenai looked at Asuma, confused, and because he's cute.

Anko rose up; _as exciting as this is…"_Well, sorry guys, but I have to be going. No one can seem to find our little Ibiki, so I'm going to go look."

"Bye, Anko," said Kurenai, and saw her leave.

Sarutobi Asuma was able to un-plaster himself from the wall. He started toying with his cigarette again, mainly because for the first time in a long time, he was at a loss for words. No doubt what happened last night they'd remember for the rest of their lives. At least he knew _he_ would. After all, it's not something you could ever forget easily—meeting a dead person and all.

"Hm…" mused Gai. "I wonder who that lady was I saw…"

"Hm?" wondered Asuma.

"She was with Ibiki last night. I bet she was a dead person, too."

"_Hm?_" asked Asuma again, interested. "What did she look like?"

"Well—If this isn't recollected from a drunken stupor of talking to a fish—which it is…she had very very _very_ long, red hair, and a little bit of a spitfire 'cuz I think she hit a guy at some point."

…

"HOLY _shit!"_ said Asuma and Kakashi in perfect unison.

Kurenai blinked.

Gai cowered. "Hey! Don't kill the messenger!"

Asuma and Kakashi stared at each other. Asuma blinked. "You don't think…that was…?"

"What?" said Kurenai quietly. "Who?"

"It's…another state secret," Kakashi said suddenly.

"Great…" deemed Kurenai, sighing. "And I completely missed it."

"I'm beginning to wish I did," muttered Asuma.

Kurenai briefly smiled. "Well, thanks guys, but I should be going too."

"Bye Kurenai," smiled Asuma. "Really, last night was just too weird." He left out the word 'devastating'.

She smiled, and Asuma saw her go.

Gai rubbed his head. "All of it gives me one hell of a headache."

"Now Gai," mused Asuma. "That's because you drank half the night."

"Exactly," he said.

"Well, when you talk to a fish for half the night," said Kakashi. "I think I would too."

Asuma was glad he said this. The Sarutobi laughed. "Same here."

"Ha ha…" said Gai. "Very funny—Now I'm going to go, too."

"Well, take it easy, Gai."

The manly jounin rose up slowly. "Will do. See you both later," he said, and Asuma watched him slowly stagger away.

After a few minutes, to Asuma's expectation, Kakashi finally spoke. "Then…It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Asuma spoke as quiet, and as serious—but not half so troubled as the copy nin before him. The Sarutobi knew him long enough, though, that he knew Kakashi didn't ask questions like that unless he already knew the answers. Asuma nodded smally, "I believe in what I saw."

"So?" said Kakashi. "Who did you see?"

Considering Kakashi had an un-disclosed amount of alcohol this morning, Asuma wasn't inclined to tell, and since that morning, he was more convinced that anything else might further unravel those frayed ends of his. In short, the Day of the Dead turned out to be a wild disaster for the people of Konoha. So, ruefully, Asuma wasn't about to throw the last grenade, especially not at a friend. Sarutobi Asuma would keep his promise someday. "Well," he said. "Like you, I don't pretend to possess equal frankness in the matter of Konoha security."

Hatake Kakashi smiled.

-

The hokage's inbox had several new messages.

One had been from Mitarashi Anko, another from Morino Ibiki, one from that Hayate fellow, and one from Shiranui Genma. It was beyone the point of overwhelming to come to realize that each of these people had met with the dead--let alone the dead themeselves.

Yondaime had asked upon the boy named Naruto and made a request as to who would eventually take over his training. On the Morino Ibiki side of things, the hokage looked at him no less than stunned when the woman had remarked how lovely Konoha looked this time of year. When Hayate came in, the hokage was in such awe that he nearly asked the ninja to say "hi" back to Shodai. And when Sandaime go a visit from Genma, he was in continued wonder to learn the simple fact that Nidai didn't like the way that things were going.

Besides which, Sandaimé Hokage knew he made not just a mistake, but a blunder of Pickwick-ian proportions. He heard about the five or six new arrivals into the Konoha psycho-therapy ward and blamed them all on himself. And at the same time, however, he heard about the twenty or so odd people who made abrupt and complete, full recoveries in the very same ward...

For that reason, he kept open the option for doing it all over again if he could.

…And hell, he smiled, the profit hadn't been half-bad, either.

-

-

Day of the Dead.

It's only one, delicate day for the ages.

-

-

-

-

-By Caliko


End file.
